gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gooische Vrouwen Wiki
Welcome to Gooische vrouwen Wiki! Gooische Vrouwen Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to the best Dutch tv-series, Gooische Vrouwen! Find out everything about Claire, Cheryl, Anouk, Willemijn, Roelien and all of their friends, husbands, and many more. Don't forget to take the ultimate Gooische vrouwen Personality test, to find out which one of the women you are most like! Check it out at Personality quiz. Welcome to 't Gooi... Gooische Vrouwen is a tv-show about four friends from Gooi, Dutch region of rich people. They have to deal with problems of well-being and richness. One of them, Cheryl, is married to Dutch singer Martin Morero and she moved from Amsterdam to 't Gooi. Another one, Anouk, is an artist and mostly makes erotic art. Third one, Willemijn, is married to Evert, but their marriage is reserved and without any sex, though they have children. Last one is Claire, a lawyer, who's married to Anton. They have 15 years old daughter, Merel. Cheryl is newcomer to Gooi, but Anouk, Willemijn and Claire are born there. Jump to... Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Featured article Yari Yari, a gay fashion stylist, is a queery guy who we get to know in the first episode of the fourth season. He starts to reside in 't Gooi after season 3, where he meets his old friend Cheryl Morero, and they move on having both a personal and a businesslike relationship. Yari often has a managing role in Cheryl's personal projects, like the launch of her new perfume, Cheryl no. 5. He also offers his assistance in particularly helping people to improve their (clothing)style and looks. Yari is a very sarcastic and assertive person, who has no trouble snapping at people when something does not happen the way he wants it to. He does not mince matters. He is also a very groovy, extravagant and fashionable man. He turns into completely different characters throughout the series, by wearing afros, dreadlocks and much more types of hair/clothing styles. He has his own saloon in 't Gooi. Cheryl is his best friend there, and he also gets along well with her friends. However, he sometimes gets on their nerves by his queeriness, especially with Claire. Check out Yari's full story at his character page. Navigation |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |} |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Women | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cheryl Morero · Claire van Kampen · Anouk Verschuur · Roelien Grootheeze · Willemijn Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Men | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Martin Morero · Tom Blaauw · Evert Lodewijckx · Dirk Stubbe |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Kids | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Merel van Kampen · Roderick Lodewijckx · Louise Lodewijckx · Annabel Lodewijckx · Vlinder Blaauw · Remy Morero |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Supporting Characters | style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cor Hogenberk · Jari · Ed Rossi · Tippi Wan · Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena · Barry Snijders · Olivier Grootheeze · Cecile van Buuren · Greet Hogenberk · Joost van Wenten · Anton van Kampen · Joke · Sinatra · Ilona de Vries · Floris Callewaert · Carla Callewaert · Diana van der Kieft · Stach Hartman · Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost · Lucy · Winand · Wendy · Adriënne Verbrugge · |} Category:Browse Category:Last Time on Gooische Vrouwen...